The Definition of Trust
by Roguie
Summary: It seemed a fairly simple concept, a word they've known since childhood, a word they certainly should be able to define. 5x02 spoilers.


The Definition of Trust

By: Sunspecops/Danae Bowen/Roguie

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, Matt Anderson

Rating: K/G

Summary: It seemed a fairly simple concept, a word they've known since childhood, a word they certainly should be able to define.

Spoilers: 5x02 - not the actual plotline of the episode, but based off the final scenes.

A/N: Just because I'm so frelling sad with the ending of that perfectly good episode right now; I think I'm just trying to shake off my Connor-centric anger, hence the Abby mini-fic. I feel rather odd… usually I end up angry at Abby for hurting Connor… I think I'm a little confused at the turnabout.

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

~~~/

Trust.

It seemed a fairly simple concept, a word they've known since childhood, a word they certainly should be able to define. Trust: the firm belief in the reliability, truth or ability of someone or something; the acceptance of the truth of a statement without evidence or investigation.

Trust.

The kind of thing relationships are supposed to be built upon, a ground works for growth and expansion, the main reason next to love two people choose to spend their lives together. Something necessary to share a home, share a life, to give life and nurture it properly.

Trust.

When he holds her dangling from a cliff, calling out his love for her even when she's not ready to hear it. He'll never drop her.

Trust.

When he keeps her brother's secrets, ensuring her love for Jack remains untainted by the selfish boy's actions, even when she may never know how much it cost him. He'll never hurt her.

Trust.

When she calls for him, terror chilling her voice, and he always comes, always in time. He'll never leave her.

Trust.

When she closes her eyes, the crisp night air filled with the sound of local carnivores, while he sits by the single entrance to their den, letting her sleep. He'll never let her down.

Trust.

When she holds him while he cries, the smell of petrol thick in the damp air of the dark, dripping cavern as his lips search frantically for her own. He'll never outgrow their love.

Trust.

A word she's known since childhood, and yet never knew the definition until she'd met Connor Temple, until she loved Connor Temple. There was nothing in this universe she trusted more than him, nothing she trusted beyond him, no one she trusted but him.

Which is why it hurt so bloody badly when he looked at her with those warm brown eyes, so expressive, so innocent, and so determined to deny her as she begged for a single iota of that trust to be returned. She tried; she tried explaining her side, tried putting into words everything she was feeling, tried begging, but when he wouldn't give, wouldn't step from his position, that's when the tears came. She'd turned and walked away before he could see the impact of his denial, stepped through the damned door that separated the ARC from Prospero labs before her heart shattered. She put distance between her and Connor before she lost it entirely and began to break down.

The threads of their life were beginning to come unravelled, faster now as Burton dug his claws deeper into Connor's mind. Burton praised him, complimented him, told him he would lead the future as long as he laid his alliance at Burton's feet, so much so that it was next to impossible for him to turn away. He never came home, he never made time for them much less the ARC team, he spent so much time being Burton's shiny new toy, half the time he was barely her Connor.

She'd asked him to trust her and he'd turned away. It amazed her how fast years of work could come undone with a single action. She forced herself to relax as she met Matt in the corridor, turned her attention to someone who actually trusted her with his secrets, with his mission, with all the world at stake. Helping Matt would pull her thoughts away from Connor's betrayal, and just maybe she could start rebuilding her shattered faith from a new foundation.

The door to his lab closed solidly behind her, the sound of the hissing airlock echoing down the corridor. For a genius, Connor Temple could be incredibly stupid.

~~~Fin


End file.
